The Emptiness: First Testament
by Dark Memory
Summary: The End Is Here. Final Chapter up. Kuja gets everything he's yearned for...but is this really what he wanted?
1. Prologue to the Emptiness

**First Testament: Kuja**

"_I can feel the anger coming up and over me, clouding my judgment; not against my will. It's almost here, ready to save me from my bleak and despairing destiny—the destiny to die. The power is warm. I want to be baptized in this glow of crimson. Releasing thewhole of my fury, I drown within this Trance."_

My solemn gaze wavers as I try with all my might not to crack with an insane laughter. This irony is overwhelming. Imagine, the puppeteer of a legion of soulless creatures, himself soulless; his own life span equal.

My feelings…My raw emotion…. They can't all be fake. What makes us human? And what sets us apart, myself from me creations; us from the rest of the world? Does anybody know? I know it doesn't matter; we can all perish just the same.

**Memoria**, my safety and recluse, will serve as the final setting of this Act. My play will end with a glorious finale; a powerful descent into the emptiness. The Crystal has the power over all creation. If not even this divine tool of the cosmos can take this biological time limit off my life, then I as the Dark Messenger dub life too unpredictable to continue. This damn anomaly won't stand in the way of my perfect ending. The show must go on; the curtains will close, and everything will cease to live; to exist.


	2. Beyond Emotion

Beyond Emotion

The gateway opens up wide over the Lifa Tree with all the colors of a sunset. Thousands of sentries, my white dragon army, guard the entrance with their lives. All are as emotionless as I am. Or do they feel the need to protect me? It's an admirable quality, but it isn't enough to save this world. If the creatures with the strongest sense of valor and righteousness are my own plague, than what does that say about the rest of this planet's inhabitants? My worst are this land's best.

I glide through the hallways of the cathedral-like castle of Memoria. How many have walked these very paths before? None will walk after. The night sky slowly lowers; too low. Somehow I have been immersed among the stars, and strange enough, there is a golden door at the end. Beyond the door, a large ladder stretches above and beyond farther than I can see; no need to climb.

As I land on the highest and finally platform, I take one last look at my surroundings. Planets are everywhere amidst the stars that illuminate this "room" enough to show the tint of red in the walls. An unlimited universe, fit into a tiny room; this is the center. This is the center of all worlds, of all life, and is the center of all creation. Random thoughts invade my mind trying to persuade me out of this negative course of action. They tell me to "look at all the other planets out there, the planets that I will soon be ending, and think about the life there. Somewhere out there must be a suitable race, some group or species people, that is worthy of the life the Creator has given them."

I will not falter. If there are those out there living their lives to the fullest and living without prejudice and without corruption, then there just isn't enough to make a difference. The whole of them would be equivalent to a single grain of sand in the desert. One person cannot make a difference, and if anyone begs to differ, they can find me here in the final hour to make their stand. But no one knows, and no one is strong enough to stand here before me. They won't even know what hit them; the useless background props in my grand spectacle for the heavens. The dénouement is among us.

Right on cue, as if called upon by the wishes of all the ignorance in this pathetic universe, the rest of the actors arrive. This is the cast of would-be saviors, including the genome brother of mine, the one who was made specifically to be better than I. Let us see which of us truly amounts to nothing; I guarantee you "father" would be surprised.

_"I watch from above as the puny ants make their pathetic struggle to fight for the planet. They swarm and attack in futile, predictable patterns. I'll kill them all dishonorably and without respect. They are as emotionless as I am, but I am not the one lying to myself. They shroud their decisions with the false pretense of saving the world, but all they are doing is attacking for their own survival. They are acting on instinct; a trait imbedded into the genetics of even the lowliest of creatures. Try in vain, for you will all die like the monsters you so resemble, by a demon of your own creation."_


	3. Existence Denied

Existence Denied

I rage until the last one falls. One by one, the ignorant are slain and fall to their knees in either humility or painful agony. Even they must know that the end is near. From within my own darkness, I summon a swell of negativity. It is a black hole of hatred that reaps the life of all its surroundings in a blissful array of all the colors of my heart.

There is, of course, only one remaining; the one I'm not supposed to be able to defeat. Zidane stands before me tainted pink. What could it signify? Soverignty? Or perhaps the qualities of a true hero, who thinks with his heart? His desire for a better world is far outweighed by my anger to destroy it. The monkey shocks me with his strength and lets out an attack of devastating proportions. My body is scarred badly, but you cannot kill someone who has already died inside. Bleeding from the various parts of my body, I wreck the remaining soul with a storm or energy; sure enough the almighty perish, proving once again that fate and destiny do not mean shit when faced with an overwhelming adversity such as a demon consumed by madness.

The corpses fall into the sky; quite a strange, but beautiful sight. All that remains is the Crystal of Creation and I, both floating amidst all the devastation and blackness of the center of the universe. I hold it tightly in both my hands, unsure,after all that I had done, what to do. After all the trialsin my life andmy overcoming of all expectations, I can still be unsure? There's no time for doubt; I'll waste time _thinking_…when time no longer exists.

The Crystal shatters and gives birth to an unforeseen obstacle, perhaps my most difficult yet. The catalyst of power warps me into what appears to be a distorted rendition of Ancient Rome. The buildings lay crushed before me, begging to be asked, "What the **hell** is this?" Is this the home of the creator—among the destroyed?

The envoy of pseudo-democracy appeared. It stood for all that was fair and just, creating equality for all people, and all that other bullshit. But what do you think it's first reaction was? It attacked: without pause, without hesitation, without even thinking about its own virtues thatit was breaking. There can be no more doubt, for all is abolished floating before the creator of all life,who isas unworthy of the title as the next pathetic creature.

_"The Roman Coliseum; a worthy resting place for this poor God. The rise and fall of creation shall come into effect soon, in the empire that too fell in this world's history. The overall ironyproves to be a great plot twist in my script. Rome fell, not due to enemies from other nations, but from rebellion, mutiny, greed, and sin from within. This creature is the same; almost an embodiment of what happened to Rome. At one time, I might have respected it, but it has long since been corrupt and is on the verge of falling off the edge of an angelic history textbook. Let I, the Dark Messenger, give you a push."_

"_I turn the page."_


	4. Finale

"It's hard for me to find time to write, but I delayed this post because I wanted to make the final chapter normal length instead of shortened as the previous ones were. And yes, I know that they were short; I wasn't trying to put one over on ya or anything like that. Hehe"

Finale

Necron was its name, and after a few moments I could see why this was the God of creation. It was stronger than anything I could ever imagine. It took every last ounce of spirit I had within me to even hold my ground against its power. A maelstrom of colors; energy beams from all around me split my skin and bled me. Then, sparkling platinum; scythes protruding from different parts of the creature's body, all violently waving in my direction for me to just barely escape.

I was ready to end this battle. Limitless power such as this Necron's is useless unless used for a cause. His cause was non-existent. He created because… it was in his nature; he fought to defend the crystal… because it was in his instinct. There was no greater purpose behind his actions, no noble cause to stand for. My cause, dark as it may have been, was still a worthy cause nonetheless; to rid the world of hatred; hell, to rid the world of everything. That's a worthy cause.

I suddenly became very frightened by my Trance. It was heavily relied upon and each time I reached it, I could find myself slowly slipping away. Maybe this was better off. When everything began to fade, maybe I didn't want to be completely sane. Traumatizing worlds of blankness awaited me. No, I don't want to be anything resembling human in this most cruel of inhuman worlds to follow.

The feelings of overwhelming fear stood in the way of my concentration; I took a devastating blow to the head, and that's when I knew the end was near. No more. I didn't have much more time to waste. I summoned a new power, one that I could not ever use before now, for I had never felt the limits of this new emotion,Fear. Red streams of plasma flowed around the god and singed its armor plated body, then reared back and launched, hitting its head, all at the same time. I named the attack "Terra's Vengeance." I imagine if my helpless victims in Terra could have seen it, they would have been proud; they would have wanted me to take the attack as well.

The god fell to the ground, which then fell into the sky, which then fell into a sea of clouds, and finally ocean. And after that, endless darkness. Midnight's pitch black, stretching out in all directions as far as the eye could see. Below me, it appeared as though I was floating and when I went in the direction formally known as "South" or "Down," my senses turned them inside out, inverted, and normal again. There was no direction in this world, no boundaries of gravity, and no barriers of any kind. Only I and the barely living body of Necron remained.

I was unprepared for what happened next.

_"Dark Messenger, I'm not sure if you are quite aware of what you have done just yet, but you will very soon. With the crystal gone, all things have disappeared with it. What is to become of you now? Do you think you will simply die, leaving your mistakes behind for someone else to clean up? I won't allow it; I won't allow my universe to be purged of everything and let the most vile thing escape from the emptiness unscathed. You will remain here for eternity, alone. Can you even imagine it? Conceive this: nothing to look at; living, breathing, and tasting the pitch black chaos forever. You have every right to be afraid."_

So the pathetic creature speaks. The words left no impression at the time, until I realized just how long eternity was. Time after time again in a world where time meant nothing, I found myself unable to die; a curse that was supposed to be a blessing, left from destroying the Crystal. I stood emotionless in my own Emptiness, facing the demons of **my **own creation, eating my words, regretting every action. And still I stand here, waiting for even the slightest thing to happen, for a next evolution to take place, **anything** to break this endless monotony.

And most ironic of all, I am the main character of my play, the star of the show that will never end. I'll never see my finale. The curtains won't close. The show will go on, the last Act everlasting, my sweet ending just beyond my reach. Only now do I realize, still floating here, that I was the only creature acting out of pathetic instinct. Everything I did, all to fight my fear of ending, to be destroyed. And now, I haveovercome that, and I want nothing more than to have failed.

"_The most suitable punishment for anyone is to give them too much of that which they desire most."_


End file.
